The present invention relates to the detection of pressure drop in a tire and more particularly to a method and a system for the detection of a pressure drop in a tire and for generating an alarm after a certain drop in pressure has occurred. The invention is suitable for the detection of a pressure drop in all types of pneumatic tires. It is especially suitable for vehicle tires, like passenger car tires, truck tires, motorcycle tires, etc.
A vehicle tire monitoring system is set out in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,846, wherein the system: periodically measures the air pressure and temperature in the tire; corrects the measured temperature; and creates an alarm signal if the temperature corrected air pressure changes over time by more than a threshold amount.